My Wolf
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Hayley's little sister turns up at the mansion in New Orleans, but she has a dark past that follows. she takes an interest in the hybrid Klaus Mikealson can he save her from her dark past?
1. Part One

Arrival:

Walking the streets of New Orleans I take in the surroundings carrying my back pack on my back, I know she's here I can smell her. my long brown hair flows though the crisp and cold air and I can easily pick up her sent. I follow it and arrive outside a big white mansion-why would she be here? I frown thinking about it.  
I walk up to the big white door and knock. it only took a couple of seconds before the door swung open and in its place was a man he had curly blonde hair cut closely to his head and baby blue eyes. he smirks at me.  
"Hello, love can I help you"  
I give him my best smile before replying.  
"I'm looking for Hayley" his smirk suddenly turns in to a frown of distaste- Oops I've made some one mad.  
"And who might you be?"  
"You don't need to know that , I'm just looking for Hayley"  
I look over his shoulder to see her standing there. Hayley moved closer before she gasped and a smile formed on her face.  
"Karen"  
I smile back "Hello Hayley"  
the man at the door looks between us clearly not understanding how we know each other.  
I try and walk in the door but the man pushes me against the wall, his hands around my neck. when he did this it caused me to wince but I was hoping Hayley would not notice but of course her being her did.  
"Klaus let her go"  
Klaus did as she said but reluctantly.  
"lift your shirt" she told me. I looked at the floor of course she would notice why wouldn't she.  
"I'm not telling you again" but yet again I don't move.  
"Hayley do you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on!" Klaus said looking as confused as a sloth.  
In reply Hayley just held her finger up to him indicating for him to wait.  
she stalked over to me and tried to look me in the eyes.  
"lift it or I will" I close my eyes before nodding.  
I rolled up my sleeves and pulled up my top to just below my bra. Hayley gasped.  
up my arms we giant gashes. along my belly were deep and shallow slices but the thing that hurt the most was the was the giant deep gash just below my left kidney and it was stitched up badly. even Klaus looked fazed by my disfiguration.  
I could sense the anger growing off of Hayley.  
"did he do this?" she asked trying to keep calm.  
I nod.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" she shouted this at the top of her lungs.  
she finally turns to Klaus.  
"this is Karen, she is my little sister" Klaus yet again looked fazed. seems he did not know Hayley had a sister.  
"what happened?" she turned to me then led me into the living room where I put my back pack down and sat next to her. Klaus sat the other side of her.  
"he wanted to test my healing again" Hayley put her head in her hands.  
"what about their" she points to my belly where the stitches are. I have to be careful how I move or it will re-open.  
"he took it" I said quietly but they have super hearing.  
"took what"  
"one of my kidneys"  
Hayley stands pacing back and forth.  
"does he know where you are?"  
I shake my head while saying " Hayley I'm not stupid I would never tell or lead him to where you are especially since you became pregnant"  
she nods I continue "I wasn't even going to come here but I was around and my stitches opened up so I had to sew it back up and I need a place to stay just till I have to go back.  
she looks at Klaus and he nods.  
"you can stay and you are not going back to Ian"  
"who's Ian?" Klaus finally manages to speak.  
"our brother" I said  
"adopted brother" Hayley added "he is mental and this is how he gets his fun but he has never down it to Karen befo- well not this bad"  
"he was angry when you left" I said. she finally engulfs me in a hug and I let out a whimper  
"sorry" she mumbles and I give out a small smile.  
just then two other people walk in a blonde girl and a man looking very sharp in a grey suit.  
"who is this brother?" the man in the suit asks.  
"this is Hayley's sister Karen"  
they seem shocked.  
"you really don't like telling people about me do you?" I say jokingly.  
"why do I smell blood?" the blonde asks  
blood starts to seep though my top again.  
"looks like it's open again" I say and Hayley winces.  
"why can't you heal?" she asks  
"wolfs bane top up at Ian's daily"  
I grab my back pack and pull a needle and thread out.  
"you've been using that?" I nod.  
I pull my shirt to revel my stomach open the other people that came in later gasp.  
I start to sweat, I grab a piece of wood from my bag and place it in mouth, I nod to Hayley and she moves to push the wound close, I wince slightly.  
I start to thread and stitch it back up. when I'm finished I notice the male in a suit and the blonde female sitting on the chair opposite us.  
my hand violently shake. Hayley reapportions herself so I could lay across her lap.  
"how old are you?" the blonde asks  
"17... and Hayley you know I have to go back or he will find you" she nods  
"but he will hurt you"  
"this is what I have lived with since you left two years ago, and what else could he do kill me that would be a lot less painfully then taking another kidney."  
my phone starts to ring and Hayley goes to get it.  
"its Cara"  
I pick the phone up not caring about the 'people' that can also hear this conversation.  
"hello"  
"Oh thank god Karen, I thought he finally killed you!" I roll my eyes  
"what's wrong Cara?"  
"well don't be mad...but... well Ian has max" I start to panic max and Cara are my two best friends and Ian knows that. he wants me back.  
"you're mad aren't you?"  
"what did you do?" I ask  
she sighs before saying "we were looking for you and we found the pictures he took of you" I close my eyes  
"WHAT PICTURES!?" Hayley asks  
"is that Hayley oh cool you found her. HI HAYLEY!"  
" she can hear you talk normally"  
"oh shit... does that mean she heard me say about the pictures?"  
"yea..."  
"CARA WHAT PICTURES?" Hayley screams enough for Cara to hear.  
"oh well the pictures that Ian took of Karen nak-" I cut her of  
"Don't you dare" I growl at her  
"yea sorry Hayley best friend code and all that, any way Max got super mad then he found all the test results on your healing and well we found a cool box marked ' K Kidney'."

"I'll be back soon bye" I hung up without giving her a chance.  
Hayley glares at me "first you're not going back, and second WHAT PICTURES"  
"Hayley I'm tired I just had to sew my stomach back together and I just found out max is gone. anyway I don't want to talk about the pictures , I will be gone tomorrow, where am I sleeping?"  
Hayley shows her to her room and she see her arms bleed. Ian dug wolfs bane in to my stomach somewhere so they keep re-opening.  
I cry myself to sleep blocking out the pain. they only thing I could think of was Klaus baby blue eyes.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Why do you think Ian treated Karen like that?**

I wrote this a while ago so the spelling and punctuation might be spotty :/

if you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask! :)


	2. Part Two

**Pain.**

Hayley's POV:

I wake up in my plush double bed , sweating like a pig. this room is too hot , I really need to tell Klaus to get the air conditioning fixed- I thought. I toddled along to the bathroom attached to my room- I cleaned myself up and walked towards Karen's room ready to try and convince her to stay. I knock and wait - yet no answer. she has always been a light sleeper.

I creak the door open and peek my head though the door and to my horror her white bed sheets were stained blood red. I ran to her violently shaking her. she sprung up from the bed crying out to me in pain.

"he put wolfs bane in my body somewhere, I can't get it out!" she said with tears spilling out from her now closed eyes.

"okay you're going to be fine, Karen I promise you" she just nodded in reply.

I ran out the room and straight into Klaus 'art' room. he was wearing his usual dark blue Henley shirt, he was paining a black silhouette of a women on his canvas.

"Klaus" he turned to smile at me but it soon turned into a frown when he saw my facial expression.

"what's the matter , love?" he asked.

"I need your help"

I explained everything to him on the way to Karen's room.  
I lay her down on my lap stroking her dark brown hair away from her young but tired looking face.  
Klaus sat on the bed next to her.

"it will only hurt a minute" he said to her in a calm and soothing tone.  
she nodded trying to be brave.

Klaus plunged his hand into her stomach. I tried nor to wince from the sight that was in front of me- I mean I've seen blood before so this must be something to do with the baby.

I did my best to hold her still while trying to comfort her at the same time. it was at least two minutes before Klaus found the cause of the problem and then he ripped it out from her stomach. Karen slowly started healing. I continued to stroke her hair.

"t-the-thank you" she said to me and Klaus I gave her a kiss on her forehead as a reply.

"why did he do this to you?" Klaus asked.

"he likes to experiment" she stopped at looked up at me " that's why I never came looking for you, especially since I found out you were pregnant I didn't want him to hurt you or the baby" I hugged her hard and she winced so I let my grip around her drop slightly.

"what was he experimenting?" Klaus asked

" my healing , my strength , my virginity" she said the last part almost in a whisper. I visibly tensed.

"your virginity?" I repeated

she nodded with yet more tears coming out her eyes.

I looked up at Klaus to see him looking at my sister with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen's POV:

I was sitting on my freshly made bed re-thinking what I told Hayley and Klaus. Why did I tell them? no good will come from them knowing.  
my phone starts to buzz. I look at the screen and see Cara's name flashing on the screen. I unlocked it and answered.

"hey , Cara"

"hey, just to let you know Max is fine , Ian let him go"

"what? why would he do that?" I was dumbfounded

"I don't know, just don't come back, I have to go love you buy" she hung up before I could reply.

like hell I won't go home I need to see what Ian is up to , he wouldn't just let Max go.  
I packed my things and ran down stairs but before I could open the door I hear a growl I turn to see Hayley.

she walked up to me and put her hands either side of my face.

"you're not going back to him I won't let you please stay I beg"

I nodded and she kissed my forehead. I hugged her I won't leave today but soon I will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sat in the living room, playing on my phone - _Plants VS Zombies._

Klaus came in and sat next to me. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"you know I think we are a lot alike you and I , little wolf"

"how so?" I asked.

he went on to tell me about Mikael and his pains and hardships and how he survived it all like myself.  
my head was on his shoulder.

" I don't think this baby will only help you family Klaus but mine too" he smile down at me and kissed my forehead.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: When Klaus meets Ian what do you think will happen?**

* * *

 **sadriannakoschney:** Thank you so much for the review! :) :)

 **kykyxstandler:** I totally agree that Ian is a dick! hahaha

 **LoveTheBadGuys77:** I am so sorry but i don't speak french so i google translated it and i am truly sorry if i have what you said wrong, but i agree that Klaus and Karren have a similar back story! :)

 **adela:** Thank you so much for your review! :) !

 **LaRon:** Thanks i guess... haha but thank you for the review!

 **Guest:** Thank you and here is that update! :)


	3. Part Three

NIGHTMARE:

 _I was lying down on the silver slab in Ian's secret room. Tears spilling from my red, puffy and swollen eyes. My arms were tied, tight above my head. My legs also tied, so tight that they were actually making red marks on my already cut skin._

 _I was just sleeping peacefully, when he took me from my bed, claiming not to be down with his testing._

 _He picks up the small scalpel from the silver counter in the corner of the very large and red room. He walks to the end of the silver slab and turns on the camcorder and says_

 _"_ _test number 12 , wolfs bane inside the body" he smiles at me then walks up to me planting a small peck on my forehead "don't worry little sister, it won't hurt for long"_  
 _Another tear slips from my eyes as I was preparing for what was to come._

 _He slowly drags the scalpel across my stomach and quickly puts the wolfs bane under the skin before it healed, it caused me to scream out with terror. The pain was excruciating._

I sat up with a jolt. My pillow was soaked though with tears. It felt so real; it felt like it was happening again. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't.  
I walked to his door, hoping he could help me, I mean if I went to Hayley she would just worry about me and I don't need that.  
I creaked his bedroom door open, I hope he's awake.

"Klaus" I whisper

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he said in a tired and raspy voice.

"I can't sleep, i-i had a bad dream about Ian" I sniffle, trying to hide the fact that I've been crying. I don't want to look weak in front of him.

"Come here, sweetheart" he patted the side of the bed he was not on.

I got into the bed and moved around till I was comfortable. He slipped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I felt safe in his arms, it felt right.

"What was the dream about, love?" he asked

"Ian and one of his many experiments" I sigh before continuing "it just keeps playing in my mind" he holds my waist tighter "it h-hurt so so much Klaus and I was so young. He was meant to be my brother" I couldn't hold it in any longer and I cried on Klaus chest and he let me.

"Shhh little wolf, don't worry I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you"

I nod "thank you Klaus that means a lot"

"Now try and get some sleep love, I'm right here"  
I drift of in to a peaceful sleep all because of Klaus. The big 'bad' hybrid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decide to go shopping the next day as I needed some new clothes if I was going to be staying here a 'while'.  
I was walking down the street when I felt a pressure on my shoulder, I turn to see max- one of my best friends. His short blonde hair is clipped closely to his head and his piercing blue eyes were staring into mine. I noticed his lip was split.

I touched his face getting a better look at his lip. "Max, did Ian do this to you"

"First time I see you in ages and that's what you ask" he says with a smile.

We embraced each other. You see max was gay and was extremely proud of it, and I was proud of him for it, he came a long way since he was younger.

"How did you find me?" I ask

"I know other supernatural people other than you Karen. I know witches too."  
I roll my eyes of course he does.

"I came here to take you back" he said while looking down at the ground.  
"Why, what's wrong?"

"Ian's gone on a rampage he's not going to stop till you come back" he looks up and I nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drive max and I back to the Mikaelson mansion to get my things. I didn't want to get caught by anyone in the house.  
Hayley had an appointment and Elijah went with her and Klaus went to do something with Marcel. So the only one that could catch us was Rebekah.

We were half way up the stairs when she stopped us by saying "what the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked.

In the days that I have been here I got to know Rebekah and all in all she wasn't that bad.

"Max, Rebekah, Rebekah, max" I introduced them then continued "I'm going home, that's why we're here to get my stuff and then were gone" I motioned between max and I when I said this.

"Hayley and Klaus wont like this" she murmured  
I turned to her and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Good bye Rebekah, tell Hayley and Klaus I said goodbye too"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: How do you think Klaus and Hayley will react when they find out Karen has left?**

 **kykyxstandler:** Hahaha i agree!

 **adela:** Thank you! :)

 **Guest:**


	4. Part Four

IAN:

 **Klaus POV:**

Elijah had to deal with something important, so I agreed to pick up Hayley at her appointment.

When I got there she was patently sitting on the steps out front of the building waiting for me.

I got out the car and held open the passenger door for her. She smiled at me in thanks. I noticed since Karen got here, Hayley and I have been able to tolerate each over more.

I got in the driver's seat as Hayley fumbled with the radio and started driving back to the mansion.

"Klaus, I don't want my sister near Ian again, and I need to know that you would help me if he ever tried to find her" Hayley said unexpectedly.

"I will protect her Hayley, I won't let anyone hurt her" she seemed surprised by my words at first but then settled into a smile and a thank you.

I don't know why but since Karen arrived I have felt something for her, felt connected somehow. I mean sure am attracted to her but it's something more than that.

We soon pull up outside the mansion and me being the gentleman I am help Hayley into the mansion leading her into the large white painted living room that Rebekah was currently occupying.

She was lounging on the couch; glass in hand. She seemed on edge.

I finally notice the house seems unusually quite.

"Where's Karen, Rebekah?" I ask in a gentle tone.

The question seems to set her on edge.

She slowly turns to me and Hayley and says "now don't be mad, but Karen came here with this boy ma-"

"Max" Hayley cut her off.

Rebekah nodded her head in agreement "yea and she left with him to go see Ian" by this point she was staring at a spot on the floor trying not to make eye contact with us.

I was seeping with anger and Hayley looked liked a volcano about to irrupt with rage.

Without a second thought I help Hayley back in the car and I tell Rebekah to call Elijah to help look for Karen.

 **Karen's POV:**

I need to stop Ian on this so called 'rampage' he is on. Since we left the mansion max has been filling me in on what's been happening.

We finally get to Ians house were max said he should be. As we enter the house was dimly lit and felt like something from a horror film.

I get to his bedroom and gently push the door open. Ian was sat on the bed with a needle stuck in his arm and a ribbon strapped round his arm just above the needle.

"What is this?" I yell harshly

He doesn't reply so I look closer at the needle. On the side it read: _Karen's blood sample #3_

My blood.

"What are you doing with my blood?"

He then presides to tell me that he was jealous of me and Hayley because of our were wolf abilities and that he wanted that too, so he has been injecting himself with my blood hoping to induce the curse upon him.

 **Klaus' POV:**

We all pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse that Hayley said Ian owned and spent most of his time in.  
Hayley hadn't been here in years and I could tell she was getting nervous about going back in.

We opened the warehouse door and stepped in. We all gasped. It was basically a surgical room; it still had blood on the walls and over the surgical equipment.

"Guys..." I hear Hayley call out and I speed to her and stand next to my siblings.

Hayley holds up some pictures of Karen naked and piles of test that were done on Karen. We even found some videos on the surgeries.

I also found a bulletin board that had notes on Hayley's ware bouts but he got lost by mystic falls.

"I know where else they would be" Hayley says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later we arrive at what Hayley tells us is Ians house.

We walk in and I catch Karens sent, he run to the bedroom and we find Karen there looking like she's in shock. There were also two males in the room.

I sat next to Karen and Hayley on the over side.

The man on the floor spoke "you know Hayley; every time she wouldn't tell me where you were she would be punished. Last time I took her kidney. Guess that means she is a good sister to you.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of day: How do you think Karen triggered her curse?**

 **kykyxstandler:** **they are so not going to be happy i hope they get to karen before ian gets his hands on her love it**

They are definitely not going to be happy with Ian ;)

 **Guest: wow greta chapter intense**

Thank you :)

 **musicluver246: Can't wait for more.**

Thank you! and i hope you enjoy the rest! :)

 **bunnygirl2203: Klaus is going to kill Ian with Haley's help then drag her back to New Orleans**

haha! he sure will! :)


	5. Part Five

Story Time:

Ian sits on the floor next to the bed. Everyone is quite, and then Ian decides to speak up "I am so jealous of you and Hayley". Everyone was yet again quite.

"Why were you jealous of us?" Hayley asks breaking the silence.

"When you first killed and triggered the wolf gene, I was jealous because you could do things I couldn't. I wanted to see what else you could do but you left, so that only left little Karen" he turned to look at me and I tried not to meet his gaze but failed, as soon as I looked at him he smirked.

"I made her trigger the gene... what was his name. Oh that's right Eric." He smiled "shame real shame. Such a nice kid"

"What happened to him?" Rebekah asked.

Ian turned to her "he was Karen's first boyfriend. How old were you?"

I answer instantly "13"

He nods "yea. Poor poor Eric, he didn't see it coming did he Karen?"

I shook my head.

"The look on his face remained me of the time we first did it" it was like he was reminiscing about the good old times.

"What do you mean the first time you did it?" Hayley asks angrily.

They were all staring at me but I didn't meet any of their gazes.

"Yea the first time we slept together was such a magical moment for us- well me anyway" Ian said.

You could hear the growls from everyone in the room, even max who knew about it.

"How old were you?" Elijah asked. Normally he is the calm one but I could tell he was just barely keeping it together.

I still didn't speak so Ian spoke for me.

"14" everyone glares at him and I see Elijah holding Hayley back so she wouldn't rip Ian's heart out.

Max sits next to me and wraps me in a hug; I hear a low growl escape from Klaus mouth.

Hayley calms down; only slightly and says to Klaus "he's gay"

Klaus calms down. Well that was strange.

Ian begins to tell them the story of my first time; I just sat there in shock in max's arms. As Ian began to tell them the gory details I notice Elijah struggling to hold Hayley back and Rebekah struggling to control herself, but Klaus didn't in one clean move he ripped Ians head off and let it drop on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Klaus POV:

Karen fell asleep sometime after Ian's death. The boy that was with her who I learned is called max led us all into a room round the back.

"this was Ian's secret room" we all walk in to see, whips and chains and things I don't even want to repeat, who knows what he was doing to Karen in this room and this makes me want to rip his head off again.

After a little while we decide to make a move back to New Orleans, bringing Karen with us and her friend max.

I carry Karen to my car and put her down in the back seat making sure she is safe.

New Orleans were coming back!


	6. Part Six

**Old Hobbies:**  
Hayley's POV:  
Max and I were reminiscing about Karen in the good old days. We were sitting in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion, Karen was still upstairs sleeping after the day she had to endure yesterday.  
Klaus walks in with a glass full of a thick blood like substance. He sits on the couch next to the one max and I are sitting on.  
"She was such a good dancer" max says almost in a whisper.  
"Yea she was" I agree.  
"Who was a good dancer?" we hear a small voice say from the door frame. I turn and see my baby sister, still in her PJ's ( /cgi/set?id=141658493) yawning slightly. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked tired, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had been doing.  
"You" I say. She nods slightly before joining me and max on the seat. She laid her head in my lap and her legs on max's lap.  
"I didn't know you could dance Karen" Klaus spoke for the first time since coming in the living.  
"Yea she was really good, and max was her dance partner" I say. I pull my phone out  
"Here look" I gently move Karens head from my lap and get up and move toward the TV. I plug my Iphone into the TV and pull up the videos off her dancing.  
"She used to love dancing" and I began to play them.  
/FuOFitzUjDI (her and max dancing)  
/1_v68LAzrAo (her and her dance group)  
By the end of the videos I noticed Klaus looking at my sister with something that I have never seen on his face before, was it love?


	7. Part Seven

It's My Birthday:

Karen's POV:

Sleeping that's what I was trying to do but oh no! I can't even do that in peace in this house!

Max that's who! He was jumping on my bed trying to wake me up and guess what- he succeeded!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" max shouted at the top of his lungs – and that's pretty damn loud!

I groaned and rolled over to try and get back to sleep but that didn't stop him.

My bedroom door creaked open and in came my big sister, Hayley.

She sat next to me on the bed stopping max jumping in the process- which I was thankful for.

"Happy birthday Karen" I smiled slightly, I pulled myself up on the bed, resting my head on the headboard.

Hayley pulled out a wrapped present for me. I roll my eyes.

"Hayley" I sigh "you know how I feel about my birthday"

She sighs "here" she hands me the present "just open it please"

I nod then begin to unwrap the present. I look to see a photo of me and Hayley, the last time Hayley was home to visit me and Ian.

I smile at her and hug her while thanking her for the picture.

I get up and get dressed ready for a day of torture about my birthday.

I walk down stairs and straight to the kitchen were I see max, Hayley and Rebekah eating their breakfast. Max and Hayley cereal and Rebekah blood bags. I grab a bowl and a spoon and poor the cereal into the bowl, I then add milk and get stuck in.

I sit next to max on the table.

Hayley looks at me then says "so... what you doing for your birthday?" she asks.

"The usual, nothing" I reply without missing a beat.

She sighs "it's your 18th birthday, you need to celebrate!"

I huff "nope I'm fine"

Rebekah decides to speak up then "I know lets go shopping" she pulls out a black credit card "it's on Klaus"

I roll my eyes and agree I mean it could be fun spending Klaus money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the shopping spree were I spent a lot of Klaus money they told me to get ready as we were going out to celebrate and I had know choice but to go.

I got ready

I walked down stairs to see the mansion transformed into party central. I look round and see Klaus smirking at me- or course he threw it, one look at that smirk and I could tell.

As I walked towards Klaus I noticed his eyes roaming over my body. I giggled quietly and continued walking towards him.

Once I was there he led me over to the bar. I order my drink and he orders his. He turns to face me his usual smirk replaced with a smile "you look amazing, love"

"You don't look to bad yourself" his usual smirk comes back.

Klaus looks at me with something I have never seen before.

"You know love, I admire you. You are strong like me and I have to tell you that... I like you more than just a friend..." what just happened. Did the mighty Klaus just ask me out? And why was he so shy about it?

I smile at him and it feels like my heart is beating at 200 miles per hour.

He's looking down at the floor. I lift his chin "I like you more than a friend too" I say, it almost came out as a whisper but he definitely heard it.

Without another second left he grabs me and pulls me to him, kissing me.

I have never felt like this with any one, the kiss was soft and gentle and loving.

This has to be one of the best birthdays ever.

 **Question of the day: What would you do if Klaus Mikaelson kissed you? ;)**


End file.
